The Ghost Hunt
by I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny
Summary: What if, in D-Stablized, Valerie didn't let Danny go? What if Vlad wanted revenge? What if he still wants Danielle? What if there's something else he's plotting? Rated T for paranoia. NOT Danny/Valerie
1. The Capture

I do not own Danny Phantom. This is set right before Valerie lets Danny go in D-Stabilized.

Danny stuck his arms out in front of him.

"Whats that for?" Valerie asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"I'm keeping up on my promise. You helped me save Danielle, you can have me back as your prisoner." Valerie was shocked. A _ghost_ was keeping a promise? Ghosts don't even have feelings! But this ghost, he showed that he was different. He showed...care towards Danielle. She almost thought about letting him go, but then decided that she needed information first. She took out the ecto-cuffs and strapped them around his wrists. He didn't even put up a struggle. But then the unexpected happened. Then she blacked out.

Valerie woke up to an intense pain in her head. She was laying down on something hard. She sat up quickly and looked around rapidly. She was chained to a wall in some kind of concrete cell. And worse of all, Phantom was sitting next to her, curiously staring at her with his green glowing eyes.

"Phantom! I knew you would sabotage me! Let me out of here!" She growled angrily. The ghost just rolled his eyes.

"Sure Valerie, I trapped you, then trapped myself. I'm obviously to blame." She looked at the rest of him. He was fully strapped to a wall, much more contained than she was.

"Well if you didn't trap us, then who did?"

"Plasmius. He's still mad about us ruining his plans with Danielle. I hope he doesn't get her too."

"Oh Daniel, what _hope_ do you have left? I have you, and your little huntress friend." Plasmius appeared into the room, holding a remote with a single red button on it. "All I need is Danielle, but she disappeared. I don't know where she is, but I know you two do. And you're going to lead me to her."

"Or what?" Phantom smirked.

"Or this" Plasmius pressed a button on the remote and the glowing chains on Phantoms body released an electric shock, which caused him to scream in pure agony. Valerie started to feel sorry for him, but then shook her head. _He is a ghost! Ghosts deserve to suffer!_ She glanced at Plasmius, who wore a purely evil smile on his face. _But not like this._

"Stop it! Stop hurting him!" Plasmius took his finger off the button in shock. Phantom took deep, shuddering breaths next to her. _Breaths? I'll have to ask him about that later_ She added as a side thought before turning to glare at Plasmius.

"Sticking up for our ghost friend, are we? Well, well, but the show has just begun!"


	2. The Torture

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites and all that. Now I will answer some questions from our reviewers!

To 1valleygirl4: Thanks! I'm trying not to get the characters OOC, but it might slip in the future, but I'll keep trying! And I only made that chapter short because it was like a preview, or something like that…

To Easternbluebird: Thanks! And you'll just have to wait and see!

And to all of you, just for clarification, it is not in Valeries POV, but it is centered around her, so she doesn't know Danny's a halfa, she doesn't call him Danny, blah, blah, blah

Recap:

"_Stop it! Stop hurting him!" Plasmius took his finger off the button in shock. Phantom took deep, shuddering breaths next to her. _Breaths? I'll have to ask him about that later_ She added as a side thought before turning to glare at Plasmius._

_ "Sticking up for our ghost friend, are we? Well, well, but the show has just begun!"_

"So what, Plasmius? I'm not going to tell you where she went, even if I knew. Nothing you do to me will make me betray Dani." Phantom glared at the older ghost. Said ghost just smirked and turned a dial on the remote, and then pressed the button again. Phantom screamed even louder than the last time and desperately thrashed against the binds electrocuting him.

"Maybe so Daniel, but will she be willing to tell me to end the horrific sounds of your screams?" Valerie but her tongue to keep from begging Vlad to stop torturing the screaming ghost. _Why do I care so much? He's an evil ghost!_ She shook her head _His screams…they sound familiar…_ The thoughts were wrenched out of her head as Phantom stopped screaming and his head hit the wall behind him, sweat and tears glistening on his face. _Sweat? Tears? Why is he so…different than other ghosts? _A white ring formed around his middle, but then disappeared just as fast as it came, making Valerie wonder if it was just a trick of the light.

"No? Well then, let's see what you do when I hurt young Ms. Grey, shall we?" Plasmius charged up an ecto blast in his hand. Valerie's eyes widened in shock.

"No!" Phantom screamed in panic. "Don't hurt her!" His eyes were pleading.

"I can take care of myself, Phantom" She said with loathing.

"Oh really? How are you going to manage to do that? And we have to work together if we want to get out of here!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Ugh, fine! Have it your way! Get blasted by an ecto blast, for all I care!"

"Would you rather get shocked?"

"I would rather you didn't get hurt." His eyes softened and he stopped yelling.

"Are you guys _done_ yet?" Vlad complained.

"Ok, Vlad, I'll take you to Dani. Just let Valerie go." Phantom's mind was settled.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but you are in no place to be making conditions. Either Valerie comes with us, or you both stay here and get tortured more." Phantom growled.

"Fine, but you are not going to hurt her at all, or I will kick you into next week!"

"I cant make any promises, Daniel, but I will try my best." Plasmius said with a glint of evil in his eye. He floated over to Valerie and put regular hand cuffs on her wrists, and put green glowing cuffs on Phantom's wrists. Valerie immediately recognized them as ecto cuffs, but there was something different about them. He released them from the wall.

"Now, I warn you, the cuffs that Valerie's wearing contain a minor static shock, but much more powerful than the carpet rubbing shocks. Daniel, your cuffs contain the same shock that you just experienced. If you do anything wrong, you will get shocked." He pulled out another remote, this one with two buttons and a dial. "And no trickery, Daniel, or I will end your existence. For good. I will give you one hour to destroy eachoth- I mean to prepare for the trip." He floated to the ceiling and phased through it. Phantom sighed.

"These cuffs will zap me if I try to use my powers." He looked at his belt. "Yes! He left the Fenton Phones!" Valerie watched as he struggled to get a white and green headset from his belt with his cuffed hands. Once he successfully got it, he put on his head. "That's great! Now we can call Sam and Tucker for help!" Valeries eyes narrowed.

"How can they help?"

"They help me fight ghosts"

"You mean terrorize the town!"

"I'm not evil! I don't have time to argue about this!"

"What about Danny?" His froze in shock.

"What?"

"Danny Fenton? He's best friends with Sam and Tucker. Shouldn't you call him too?"

"Well…um…someone needs to keep the town…ghost free?" He ended in a question. _He's lying! He can't even think up an answer! Tthat wasn't even a hard question…_ She decided to add that to the list of things she was going to ask him. He turned on the headset and spoke into it.

"Sam? Tuck? Are you guys there?" He paused. "Yes, I'm ok. Valerie and me got captured by Vlad" Another pause. "Sam is this any time to lecture me on grammar?" Pause. "He wants us to lead him to Danielle, she got away, and I don't even know where she is! " Pause. "I guess we'll just lead him in a circle, and by that time, I'll think of a plan to get us away." Pause. "No, I don't want you to find me! Its too dangerous! Don't you _dare_ put my coordinates into the Booooomerang!" He sounded exasperated. "AGH!" He stomped his foot in frustration, then hid the Fenton Phones in his belt again. He turned to Valerie. "They're gonna rescue us. I just hope they don't get themselves into trouble." He sat down. "What are we going to do? I'm powerless, your weapons are gone, were _hopeless_!" He put his head in his hands. Valerie sat down beside him.

"We work together."

I hope you liked it!

PLEASE review! It'll make my day!


	3. The Revealation

A/N: I just want to say that I'm not going to be updating this quickly for the next two months, but I will when school starts, so stay in tune!

Recap:

_He sat down. "What are we going to do? I'm powerless, your weapons are gone, were _hopeless_!" He put his head in his hands. Valerie sat down beside him._

"_We work together."_

"Work together?" Phantom asked, a shocked look on his face.

"Well, yeah." Valerie said, rolling her eyes, "It was _your_ idea."

"I guess it was, but I didn't think you'd agree, after all the things you said."

"Just until we get out, _Phantom_, then I'll hate you again."

"You know, my name isn't Phantom, it's Danny."

"My friend's name is Danny. You aren't my friend, Phantom."

"Seriously? Why does everybody refuse to call me by my first name? At least I call you Valerie! How would you like it if I called you 'The Red Huntress' every time I was talking to you?"

"I would- wait, how do you know my name is Valerie anyway?"

"Um…well…you're Sam and Tucker's friend right? Anyway, its hard not to tell who you are, I mean we can see your face and your voice is the same, er, I'm guessing?

"Yeah…right…but why don't you ever mention Danny? He is my friend way before Sam and Tucker are."

"Um…it's kinda awkward saying my own name in these conversations…"

"You're just making up an excuse!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"QUIET!" They both turned to meet the face of Vlad Plasmius. "It's time to leave." Valerie looked at Phantom with a face that said 'This is not over'. They followed Plasmius to Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle Parked in his backyard. Phantom chuckled.

"Now you're stealing from my famil- I mean from the Fentons? You've stooped to a new low, Vlad" He smirked, but Vlad pressed the bigger red button on his remote, which resulted in shocking Phantom.

"Oh, Daniel, I don't think you are in any position to be making jokes." Phantom got up from the ground as Plasmius floated inside the big van, followed by Valerie and Phantom.

"They get worse every time! Ok, I've got to find a way to get me and Valerie out of here, and-"

"Do you talk to yourself a lot?" Valerie interjected, "'Cause if you do, remind me to stay as far away from you as I can"

"Uh, sorry, I didn't really notice." Phantom sighed. He didn't even bother using the door and phased in the vehicle. Once they got inside, they realized that there were two seats with chains instead of seatbelts, one set that was glowing. It didn't take long for them to realize that was they would be sitting on their little trip, so that's just what they did. The inside of the whole thing was red and black, instead of the traditional Fenton silver and green.

"Ha, I see you've done some remodeling, Vlad" He got shocked again. "What, does green give you some bad memories of college days?" Shock. "You know, where you lost the love of your life to your best friend who you want to kill?" Shock. "I'm surprised you got away with this thing without even launching some kind of attack" Shock. "Ha, I bet if you had the chance, you would've kidnapped me and my mom and tried to get us to join you-"

"SHUT UP!" He turned the dial as far as it could go and pressed the button, resulting in Phantom passing out in the seat. Two white rings formed around his waist, the same rings that made Valerie thing she was hallucinating before, and travelled in opposite directions on his body. His glowing white hair changed to black, red and white sneakers replaced his silver boots, and his HAZMAT suit turned into familiar blue jeans and a red and white t-shirt. In his place was one of Valerie's only friends, Danny Fenton. She gasped.

"D-Danny?" Realization dawned on her. She turned her attention towards Vlad "What's going on?"

"What do you mean, 'what's going on'? He was mocking me, so I punished him. And I suggest you stop talking, unless of course you want to end up like him. It's about time his little half-ghost secret got revealed!" He cackled and disappeared into the front seat. Valerie knelt beside Danny.

"How could I not see? They have the same first name, their last names sound the same, he acts like he knows me! But…that means that Danny is an evil ghost! He kidnapped the mayor! He stole! He ruined my life! He destroyed my suit! He revealed me to my father! Danny's evil!" She backed up as far as the seat allowed her as tears trickled down on her face. Her only real friend is a…half ghost?

"Do you talk to yourself a lot? Because if you do, remind me to stay as far away from you as I can." Valerie jumped as Danny's voice pulled her right out of her thoughts.

"You-you stay away from me! Don't touch me!" He just sighed.

"Val, I thought we went over this. I-"he pointed to himself "cannot touch you if I'm strapped up. It's not really that hard to get." He rolled his eyes.

"You're evil! I trusted you and you're evil!"

"No, listen Val-"

"Only my friends call me Val" she growled. He looked at her in shock, then at the ground. He mumbled something.

"What was that, ghost?"

"I thought I was your friend."

"No ghost is a friend of mine." His head was still down. "Look at me when I speak to you, ghost!" He looked up, his eyes swimming with tears.

"She was wrong. Noone will accept me. I'm just a freak of nature." His tone changed to a bitter sneer. "I'm just a creepy little kid with creepy little powers." He laughed darkly "But of course, noone ever appreciates what I do for them. I save their life from a ghost, they run away and shoot at me. Ha, why should I be the hero?" Valerie didn't know how to respond. She started to feel bad.

"No Danny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that!"

"You seemed pretty serious from my point of view."

"I'm sorry, I was just angry that you have lied to me. I-I" Her voice died in her throat.

"I thought I was evil! That I kidnapped, stole, and destroyed! That I ruined your life! What about that!" Her eyes filled with tears from what she had said to him.

"I-I'm sure you have some kind of explanation-"

"An explanation?" He laughed "An explanation? I've been trying to explain for the past year, but you chose to shoot now, talk NEVER!"

"D-Danny, please! I'm sorry!" He sighed, his anger suddenly died.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I was just- I've been so _stressed _lately." He groaned. "What are we going to do? We don't even know where Danielle is!" He said it too quickly. He was trying to change the subject.

"I guess we have to find her. Together." She smiled through the still flowing tears.

"Yeah, together" He echoed dazedly. Then he passed out.

A/N: Sorry, cliffie ;) hope you liked it! I bet you didn't expect that train of events, eh? I tried to make it longer…I'm not really good at revealing scenes, so…

And hey, this story isn't over! It isn't just a 'Valerie finds out then the story finishes in 2 chapters' story, there is more to come! I promise! And review!


	4. The Help

Ok, so this'll be a Sam and Tucker chapter, because I thought that it would be kinda awkward if they just show up in one of the later chapters. Here you go!

"Relax, Sam, he'll be fine. He's been captured by Vlad before, and gotten out." Tucker tried to sooth the near-to-hyperventilating goth.

"Yeah, with help! He wouldn't have ever gotten out last time if it weren't for Danielle! Now all he has if Valerie! If you're forgetting, Valerie hates Danny _Phantom's_ guts! She's not going to help! What if she finds out that Fenton is Phantom?"

"I don't know Sam. Why don't we just try to get them as fast as we can, that's really all we can do." They were currently in the Specter Speeder, following the Boooomerang, which was keyed into Danny's ecto-signature. Said poorly named device jerked downwards and to the left.

"Tucker! Follow that thing!" Tucker jerked the vehicle to the left, then downwards. The thing was lodged into the ground, next to a bottle full of glowing green stuff and a piece of paper. Tucker and Sam jumped out and picked up the items. Sam's eyes glared as she read the note.

"Let me see, Sam." Tucker jerked the paper away from her and read it.

_Dear Tucker and Samantha,_

_I knew you would go looking for Daniel and so I left a bottle of his ectoplasm to fool that stupid Fenton contraption of yours. I do not suggest trying to find him, for you will suffer through the torture I am putting him through, along with the huntress. I suggest trying to find another half ghost best friend, because when I am finished with him, I assure you that there will be no 'half' left._

_Vlad Plasmius_

Sam tried to throw the Boooomerang again, but it just kept coming back to the stupid bottle. She fell onto her knees.

"What are we going to do, Tucker? We're on our own!" Just then, a familiar red-headed teen stepped out of the trunk of the Speeder. It was Jazz!

"What are you doing here, Jazz?" Tucker said, shocked.

"Well, you didn't think that I would let you rescue my little brother without me, would you?" She was holding a tracking device, which she held up. "You better thank me for coming, since your plan didn't work. This will track Danny if we put some of his ectoplasm in it." She took the bottle from the still-shocked Sam and Tucker and poured the ectoplasm into the device. It dinged and showed a map, which showed a clear path to Danny. "Are you guys coming?" Sam and Tucker shook their heads and the three of them stepped into the Specter Speeder.

"Hold on Danny, 'cause were coming" Sam said with determination.

Sorry its short, but I didn't really know what else to do, because I wanted Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to come and rescue Danny in the other POV. Thanks for reading, and REVIEW!


	5. The Crash

Hi…sorry I haven't been updating for a while, but I was grounded…for SOOO long…

_LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~_

Valerie sighed and leaned back as comfortable as she could in the restrained seat she was in. _It must be a lot worse for Danny_ she thought. His restraints were much bigger, and there were more of them, not to mention they were covered in ectoplasm that shocked him if he tried to use one bit of his ghost powers.

_LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~_

Valerie was woken up by an abrupt jerk of the vehicle she was currently in. She felt it flip over once and land on its side. Hers and Danny's restraints got destroyed in the process and she dell to what was once the floor. She slid over to the side of Danny's seat, where he also fell. He didn't wake up, but he groaned. She grabbed hi by the collar of his shirt and climbed to the door, opening it, and shoving both herself and Danny out of it. She discovered that they were somewhere deep inside of the woods, so she walked around until she found a big enough tree, and leaned Danny against it. She thought about taking Vlad out of the wreck, but she decided not to, for he had caused them just as much pain, if not more.

_LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~LB~_

DON'T KILL ME! Yes, I know, its short, but I don't really have much time to type the story up, cuz I just started high school. I have about 6 HUGE chappies written in my notebook, and they're color coded! But I just don't have time to sit down and type it all. Not to mention my mom banned me from this site…SHH!

But please review! It still helps! Cuz im not gonna waste my time typing a story that noone likes!


	6. The Surprise

Hi! I got another chappie for you! It's a little longer than the last one, so that's good…

But first…replies to my wonderful reviewers! :D

*clears throat* Lets see…here we go, the first one is for DizzleyPuzzled:

Thanks! And haha, my moms at work right now anyways :D

IceDragon19:

Yup, Ive got em! And yes, that does sound like something I'd get and eat and enjoy :D

Leo112:

Haha, yup, im BADDD XD

Kay, here you go!

After Valerie made sure that Danny was- for the most part- uninjured, she sat down beside him and closed her eyes. She nearly fell asleep until she heard a faint groaning. At first she thought it was Danny, until she figured out that it wasn't a boy, it was a _girl_. She frowned in confusion before listening for it again to locate it. She heard it coming from near the trashed GAV. She peeked in on Vlad, but he was still knocked out cold. The groaning came again, but this time to her left. She quietly tip-toed to the noise when she found out who was making it. She gasped in shock and immediately knelt down next to the girl. Two blinding white rings passed over her and she turned from a white haired blue eyed ghost to a black haired blue eyed human.

"Danielle?" she dropped to her knees next to the half ghost half human clone and checked for a heartbeat and breathing, which she gladly found.

"Val-Valerie?" Danny opened her eyes.

"Dani, what are you doing here? You're going to be caught by Vlad!"

"What about you? You're _already_ caught by Vlad!"

"Yeah, but the whole reason I was caught in the first place is because Vlad needs to find _you_! Either way, we can leave once Danny wakes up."

"No, he put a tracking device in Danny's- wait, what do you mean 'when Danny wakes up'? What happened to him?"

"He got shocked by Vlad until he was unconscious, and I bet that crash didn't help any. Now what's this about a tracking device in Danny? And how do you know all this anyway? How did you get here?"

"Well, lets just say that Vlad doesn't have a ghost detector in the knock-off Fenton vehicle. I've been intangible and invisible in the passenger seat the whole time.i was hoping that he would have blabbered on about his plans like the fruitloop he is, but like I said, the only thing he said was that he put a tracking device in…in…in Danny's _brain._" She bit her lip and held back tears. "now its next to _impossible_ to get it out! What are we going to _do_ Valerie?" she wiped the back of her hands on her eyes until the tears were gone. She chuckled. " I almost gave myself away when Vlad crashed into the tree…the fruitloop" Valerie smiled through her shock. "Now, lets go get Danny."

Yeah…its still longer than the last one. I might be able to get one typed this weekend, but I have volleyball and dance class…so I'm not sure…


	7. The Steal

Heyyyy I'm back! But with no reviews D:

So no replies…remember, you only get replies if u review!

Which isn't really a good motive…so yeah.

On with the story!

Valerie led Dani to the place where she left Danny, only to find that he was gone.

"Danny!" She called out. "Danny! You better get your butt back here _now_!" Dani pulled on her arm.

"Vlad!" She dashed off, pulling Valerie with her, and opened the broken GAV's door. Vlad was gone, so that meant that he took Danny with him.

"No," She groaned. "Valerie, Danny's probably in no state to be tortured by Vlad right now!"

"I know, we just have to think of something-" she stopped talking when a red light was pointed straight to her chest. She looked up to see Sam Manson holding up a ghost ray gun.

"What. Have. You. Done. With. _Danny?_" she said through clenched teeth.

"Me? Nothing! Vlad ran off with him! But we have to rescue hi-"

"Don't play that card with me! How do I know you didn't just destroy him yourself?"

"Sam…she's telling the truth." Dani said hesitantly. Sam seemed to have just noticed the half-ghost girl who was about a foot shorter than her.

"Fine" she grumbled. "Tucker, Jazz, disarm the weapons!" Sam hollered over her shoulder. She looked at Valerie expectantly.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what?'"

"What do you want?"

"Tell me what happened to Danny!"

"If you stop yelling in my face, maybe I will!" Valerie was seething with anger by this point, but she softened when she saw tears well up in the other girl's eyes. Said girl angrily wiped them away.

"Fine" she whispered. Valerie blinked a few times in disbelief before retelling everything that happened since Vlad assigned her the job of capturing Dani. Tucker and Jazz appeared around when she was telling the part where Danny was re-giving himself up to Valerie. They were covered in black stuff, but Sam decided to ask them about it after Valerie was finished telling the story. After she was done, Tucker said,

"Wow. Vlad really is one seriously crazed up fruitloop." The others nodded in agreement. Dani stood up confidently, determination written on her face. Well what are we waiting for? Lets go rescue Danny!" The others looked at her in confusion for a few moments before remembering that their whole mission was to rescue Danny. Sam held up a hand.

"Wait, before that, why are Jazz and Tuck covered in black? I mean, I love the new look guys, but black's kinda my thing."

"Oh…haha…about that. The engine exploded. So…we cant go anywhere." Tucker said nervously.

"Tuck! Now how are we going to rescue Danny?"

"Hold up guys!" Jazz interrupted. "Lets figure out where he is first." She got out her ghost tracker and fiddled with it before scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well that's just strange. It says that he's riiiiiight" She blindly walked forward until she bumped into Dani. She looked up. "here." She said weakly. "Dani's ectoplasmic signature is too close to Danny's. The machine-" she was interrupted by a victory song coming from the tracker, along with the projection of a happy dancing ghost and the word 'Fenton'. Jazz groaned in frustration.

"What will we do now?" Dani voiced the entire group's thoughts. Sam sighed.

"We find him the old fashioned way."

"By looking and mysteriously finding him?" Dani said, pointing behind the others. They all turned around and gasped.

Yerp. Tis it. My lame attempt of a cliffie ;)

Next chappie will have a bit of Danny's POV, so you'll get a bit of Vlad and Danny action there. Yup! :D

So…REVIEW! OR I WILL SMITE YOU! OR KILL U WITH ECTOPLASMIC RAYS! MUAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHA- *coughcough* haha…hehe…so yeah…gotta lay off the sugar…


End file.
